iegfandomcom-20200214-history
Toshiba
Toshiba Elevator Co. Ltd. (officially known as Toshiba Elevator and Building Systems Corporation) is a division of the Japanese multinational conglomerate Toshiba which manufactures building transportation system such as elevators and escalators. The company is based in Kawasaki-shi, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan. History of Toshiba elevator in Indonesia It is not exactly known when Toshiba first installed its elevators in Indonesia, but it was most likely sometime around the early 1980s. The oldest Toshiba elevators that have been found in Indonesia so far are from 1984. In 1985, Toshiba, through its (former) Indonesian distributor CMC or Capitol Mutual Corporation, installed six "Toshiba Command 80" group system control elevators with DC gearless drives and Thyristor-Leonard control system at Wisma Metropolitan II (the present day World Trade Center 6) in Jakarta. Since 1998, Toshiba elevators and escalators in Indonesia are distributed and installed by PT. Toshindo Elevator Utama. Before that, they were distributed and installed by a local sole agent/distributor called PT. Capitol Mutual Corporation or CMC. Toshiba also had an elevator and escalator factory in Indonesia, which was operated by PT. Satriagema Sejahtera Sejati. Application in Indonesia In Indonesia, Toshiba elevators are mostly found in office buildings and hotels. In Jakarta, they are mostly found in office buildings along Jalan Sudirman, such as Summitmas I and II, One Pacific Place Jakarta, Intiland Tower and many more. Sahid Sudirman Center, one of the tallest buildings in Indonesia, also contains several high speed Toshiba elevators which were completed in 2015. Toshiba elevators are also used in some hotels such as Ritz-Carlton Jakarta Pacific Place, Ritz-Carlton Mega Kuningan, JW Marriott Jakarta, etc. At least three well known shopping malls in Jakarta are known to have Toshiba elevators, they are Pacific Place Jakarta, Gandaria City (some have been modernized into South Korean-made Daesung IDS since 2018) and Kota Kasablanka. 1980s Standard design (low to high-rise) The main design of Toshiba elevators from the early to the mid 1980's look like this. It had button fixtures made of clear plastic with bright yellow lamp and analogue indicators which consists of illuminating squares positioned horizontally, going from left to right. The buttons can be round or rectangle. Some elevators also had rectangle touch sensitive buttons but these are extremely rare. They were mostly found in high-rise installations or in more upscale buildings. Toshiba Summitmas 3.jpg Toshiba Summitmas 4.jpg Toshiba Summitmas 5.jpg Toshiba Summitmas 2.jpg Toshiba Summitmas 1.jpg Toshiba Summitmas 6.jpg (For TG97Elevators) Old Toshiba Traction Elevators at WTC 6, Jakarta|1980s Toshiba elevators with rare vintage touch sensitive buttons in Jakarta. These elevators have been modernized in 2017-2018 (video by: Sumosoftinc) 1000th Video Lift Tour - Summitmas I, Jakarta|1984 Toshiba elevators in Jakarta, with rare vintage touch sensitive buttons. These elevators have been modernized in 2016 (video by: TG97Elevators) Updated design (Microcomputer-controlled) This design came out around the mid 1980's. Unlike its predecessors, this type of elevator used microcomputer as its control system instead of the old fashioned mechanical relays. Microcomputers made the elevator more efficient and accurate on leveling. This design of elevator has fixtures consists of black panel with small rectangular buttons inside and black round call buttons on the outside. The analogue indicators have been totally redesigned, featuring very small green LED dots inside which flashes every time the car is in motion. The dots on the outside indicator, however, do not flashes at all. This type of elevator is now very rare in Indonesia. Examples of this elevator can be found at Grand Inna Malioboro, Yogyakarta (service elevator in the older block) and Wisma SIER, Surabaya. Toshiba-Inna1.jpg Toshiba-Inna3.jpg Toshiba-Inna2.jpg Toshiba-Inna5.jpg Toshiba-Inna6.jpg R2 Toshiba Service Elevator at Grand Inna Malioboro Hotel, Yogyakarta|1985 Toshiba "computer controlled" elevator in Yogyakarta. 24.10.2015 AMAZING 80s 90s "Computer Control" elevators @ Wisma SIER, Surabaya|1980's Toshiba elevators in Surabaya (video by: Reza) 1990's Toshiba updated their design of elevators in the early 1990's, featuring newly redesigned fixtures. The buttons are small black plastic with green illumination and the floor indicators are red 16-segments digital display which can be on the car operating panel or above the door. These fixtures have two panel variations; one is a standard half height yellowish panel with the buttons placed on it (the standard one), and another one, though very rare, is just a basic metal panel. This design was used on their traction (low to high-rise) and hydraulic elevators. NRA1.jpg NRA2.jpg Toshiba-Legian1.JPG Toshiba-Legian2.JPG Toshiba-Legian3.JPG Setatri 1.jpg Setatri 2.jpg Setatri 3.jpg Setatri 4.jpg Setatri 5.jpg Setatri 6.jpg Setatri 7.jpg Setatri 8.jpg Setatri 9.jpg Setatri 10.jpg Setatri 11.jpg Setatri 12.jpg Setatri 13.jpg Setatri 14.jpg Setatri 15.jpg Toshiba DPS 1.jpg|A slightly different style of 1990's Toshiba hall station featuring analogue indicator instead of digital (1) Toshiba DPS 2.jpg|A slightly different style of 1990's Toshiba hall station featuring analogue indicator instead of digital (2) Toshiba DPS 3.jpg Toshiba DPS 4.jpg|A special 1990's Toshiba car station designed for wheelchair. Notice that it uses analogue floor indicator. Toshiba DPS 5.jpg|1990's Toshiba door hold button which is commonly found in bed elevators. Toshiba Traction Elevator at The Legian, Bali (Part 3 - North Wing)|1990s low-rise Toshiba elevator (standard type) Toshiba Hydraulic Elevator at Ngurah Rai Airport (Domestic Terminal), Bali|1990s Toshiba hydraulic elevator. Toshiba Hydraulic Elevator - Ngurah Rai Int. Airport (Domestic Terminal), Bali, ID|Another example of a rare 1990's Toshiba hydraulic elevator. 2000's-current In the early 2000's, Toshiba updated their design of elevators again with bigger buttons and floor indicators. This design of elevator features rounded square black plastic buttons with either orange or white lamp, and bigger digital segmented display indicators. Sometimes a true LED dot matrix display have been used instead, but this is very rare. Some elevators also uses generic buttons rather than Toshiba's buttons. Toshiba-PPJ1.jpg Toshiba-PPJ2.jpg Toshiba-PPJ3.jpg Toshiba-PPJ4.jpg Toshiba PlazaAsia.jpg Toshiba Traction Scenic Elevator at House Sangkuriang, Bandung|2000s Toshiba elevator with orange illuminating buttons. (Video 100) Pacific Place Jakarta Toshiba Parking Elevator (Retake I)-1|2007 Toshiba elevator with white illuminating buttons. Toshiba Traction Elevators at Equity Tower, Jakarta (Part 1)|2009 high-rise Toshiba elevator in Jakarta, featuring white illuminating buttons (video by: Sumosoftinc) Lifts at Setiabudi One (Office not included)|2000's Toshiba elevators in Jakarta (video by: IndoTravelGuy200) Toshiba Elevators at Ritz-Carlton Pacific Place Jakarta (Residences) Toshiba Traction Lifts Elevators at Sequis Center, Jakarta|2000s Toshiba elevator in Jakarta featuring floor indicators with LED dot matrix display (video by: Sumosoftinc) Happy New Year 2016! Toshiba Traction Lifts - Sahid Sudirman Center, Jakarta (High Zone)-3|2015 Toshiba high-rise elevator in Jakarta. Japanese style (ELCOSMO & SPACEL) Toshiba also brought their Japanese style design over to the Southeast Asian markets, which is currently used on the ELCOSMO MMR traction and SPACEL-UNI or SPACEL-III MRL elevators. The buttons can be black square or round with an orange illuminating tactile, and the indicators are LED dot matrix. A distinctive and unique feature is that the inside indicator is shaped to look like Kone's KSS 470 fixtures in Europe. Recently, Toshiba has introduced several new features on their fixtures lineup such as a new buttons, new LCD displays and even white LED dot matrix displays for the floor indicators. Spacel-Ayodya1.JPG Spacel-Ayodya2.JPG Spacel-Ayodya3.JPG Spacel-Ayodya4.JPG Spacel-Ayodya5.JPG New Toshiba 1.png New Toshiba 3.png New Toshiba 2.png New Toshiba Hall Station Jakarta.jpg|Newer Toshiba hall station with white illuminating buttons and LED floor indicators. New Toshiba Car Station Jakarta.jpg|Newer Toshiba car station with white illuminating buttons and LED floor indicators. Toshiba Mod Jakarta 2.jpg Toshiba Mod Jakarta 1.jpg Toshiba Mod Jakarta 3.jpg R1 Toshiba MRL Elevator - Ayodya Resort Bali, ID (PE 8)|2013 Toshiba SPACEL-UNI MRL elevator in Bali. Jakarta - Equity Tower Toshiba Traction Parking Elevators (Retake I)|2009 Toshiba ELCOSMO elevator. (ID73, Short Ride) Brand New Toshiba Traction Service Lift Elevator at World Trade Center 6, Jakarta|2018 Toshiba elevator in Jakarta featuring the newer fixtures line up (video by: Sumosoftinc) Malaysian style Sometime around the late 2000s, Toshiba began installing different style of elevators which are made by MS Elevator (also known as MASHIBA), Toshiba's subsidiary in Malaysia. These elevators have silver square buttons with green or red lamp and LED indicators with scrolling arrows. Some others also use generic buttons and indicators. Most of these elevators do not have the brand name displayed inside the cabin, but there are very few ones branded as MASHIBA. Standard design Mashiba1.JPG|Standard buttons. Mashiba2.JPG MS-Gancy1.jpg MS-Gancy2.jpg|Standard buttons. MS-Gancy3.jpg Toshiba (MS) Elevators at Kota Kasablanka, Jakarta|2011 Malaysian Toshiba elevator in Jakarta. Retake 1 Mashiba Traction Elevator at Tune Hotel Kuta, Bali|2009 MASHIBA elevators. Generic design MS-Arnava1.jpg|Generic buttons. MS-Arnava2.jpg MS-Arnava3.jpg MS-Euphoria1.jpg New MS 1.jpg New MS 3.jpg New MS 2.jpg R1 Toshiba MRL Elevators at Arnava Ninety 8 Hotel, Bali|Generic Malaysian style Toshiba elevators. Toshiba Traction Lifts Elevators at Altira Business Park, Jakarta (High)|Generic style Malaysian Toshiba elevator in Jakarta (video by: Sumosoftinc) Notable Toshiba elevator installations :Main article: List of notable Toshiba elevator installations in Indonesia Some of the notable buildings in Indonesia that are equipped with Toshiba elevators are: *Pacific Place Jakarta *The Ritz-Carlton Mega Kuningan Jakarta *JW Marriott Jakarta *Bank Indonesia complex, Jakarta *Kota Kasablanka, Jakarta *BRI I, Jakarta *Summitmas I and II, Jakarta *World Trade Center 6, Jakarta *ANZ Tower, Jakarta *Intiland Tower, Jakarta *Setiabudi Atrium, Jakarta *Grand Inna Malioboro, Yogyakarta *Bank Indonesia (Renon), Denpasar, Bali List of Toshiba elevator models 1990s Traction 2000s - current Gearless traction (low to high-rise) Gearless traction (machine room less) Modernizations External links *Official website *PT. Toshindo Elevator Utama Category:Current elevator companies